What Are You Thinking
by Lamisery
Summary: How would you get an egocentric, conniving bastard to tell you what he's thinking? If there's a will, there's a way, and Naruto is bound to find it! But will it necessarily go the way he planned?


**What are you thinking?**

**

* * *

**

**Summary**: How would you get an egocentric, conniving bastard to tell you what he's thinking? If there's a will, there's a way, and Naruto is bound to find it! But will it necessarily go the way he planned?

**Disclaimer**: I do not and never will own Naruto, however badly I wish.

This is a one-shot, rated T. (for language)

* * *

"I'm full." said a cheery blonde with a grin plastered across his face, patting his stomach mellowly, while trying to keep up alongside a stoic raven.

Sasuke could have sworn he saw his blonde companion - or so he would have to call him, — what would you call a hyper blonde moron following you around like a lost puppy? — It was never in his nature to harm animals, but he finally understood why people always related him to a person who would kick a puppy- caressing his stomach and talking to it in a baby like manner.

"Ne, Sasuke? We have the rest of the day off, right?" chirped a loud Naruto. It was evident he was as excited as ever to be spending the rest of the day in his leisure.

"Hn." and so Naruto received the one syllable response from the raven that he was so use to.

As they neared the school's garden, Naruto ran ahead of Sasuke. Barely making it two feet when he unceremoniously tripped on a loose stone, and his face met -and left an imprint- on the pavement.

Naruto picked himself up and dusted himself off like nothing had just happened, which led to an uncontrollable surge of giggles. He then directed himself towards the freshly grown flowers.

"Who knew professor Kakashi would get sick the same day that famous book writer was coming to visit our school?" Naruto was now yelling, to make sure the raven who was walking some distance behind could hear him.

Sasuke snorted. He looked around since they had now caught some of the walking college student's attention.

Naruto was never one to pass up a public display, he was now plucking some of the orange roses that were in the flower bed.

Sasuke started walking away from the scene, he knew what would happen if anyone from the teacher faculty caught Naruto defiling the principles precious geraniums.

But Naruto was right; who knew the only day the legendary hentai "Jiraiya" was coming — the one who sold those sick degrading books — Kakashi sensei would be absent? Kakashi would have been in the front of the line had he actually come to teach today.

For all he knew, Kakashi, with an IV Drip would come bursting through the school doors heading to the book signing any moment now. And his lame excuse for missing class would be something of the usual lies, "I was forced to come here? It was against my will? Ehehe? Please don't tell Tsunade." he would say behind his hospital mask.

Sasuke decided to sit on the bench that overlooked the white wall since it seemed to be the one, least covered in leaves and dust.

As he sat contemplating what to do with the rest of the day, he heard a yelp some distance away, followed by a "Tsunade-Baaa Chan!"

Sasuke smirked, it was a good thing he wasn't seen near that blonde again, he remembered the last time Naruto had done something this stupid as he winced and rubbed his arm.

Naruto had been going through the principle's flowers, picking out any orange flower in sight. Sasuke had warned him, saying that they weren't his to pick, and it would be better to just leave them as they were.

Naruto being the idiot he truly was, shooed Sasuke off with his hand, saying something like "Don't worry bastard I'll make sure to get you a red rose too." Red being Sasuke's favorite color at the time.

When out of nowhere a shadow enveloped Naruto. "Sasuke teme get out of the light, I can't see where the orange ones are!" But before Sasuke could say anything, something grabbed his arm.

Surprised, Sasuke looked up at his holder. He remembered squinting his eyes to get a good look at the poor sucker who just grabbed his arm.

Sasuke had never been afraid of anything in his life. It might not be easy for him to admit this, nor is he proud of it, but once he looked into Tsunade's eyes, horror struck through him. She was glaring holes into him. He thought that if he was in some kind of anime, she would have steam coming out from her ears as to how sickly angry she looked. Her knuckles turned white due to the firm grip she had him in. He let out a small uncharacteristic squeak.

When Naruto looked up to yell at Sasuke once more for rudely blocking his light, he dropped the flowers he had been picking and started stuttering. "T-tsunade ba-baa Chan ... "N-nice t-" before he had time to continue that little sentence, she had already grabbed him by the ear and was dragging the two of them into her office.

Naruto being the even bigger idiot that he was, tried to convince her that the only reason he was trampling and picking her favorite flowers was because he wanted to give them to her, as a gift. 'Smooth Naruto, Smooth' thought Sasuke trying his best to prevent himself from strangling the blonde right there. It was the last time he would associate himself with that stupe.

We barely made it out of there alive he thought. But no, Naruto hadn't learned his lesson from the previous attack.

It reminded Sasuke of a bird he once had. How when he got home from college one day, the bird had entered the room with him. It had tried feeble attempts of making an escape for it through the kitchen window, which happened to be closed.

The first attempt 'BAM!' the bird flew itself right into the window, over and over again. Sasuke felt pity for the small creature. The glass looked like it was going to shatter by its third attempt. But even the bird stopped after its many futile efforts. But in Naruto's case, it looked like the dobe would never learn.

So Sasuke went back staring at the white wall, hoping he could spend the rest of his day in quiet peace. But unfortunately for him that seemed like an unlikely outcome.

"Sasuke Teme! Why didn't you help me?" Naruto was rubbing his head profusely and scowling like he had just been hit repeatedly, asking any person that walked by if they could see any hint of blood or if they knew what a cracked skull looked like, knowing Tsunade, that was probably the case.

Ignoring the blonds rambling about how he could see perfect stars circling his head and whining that no one but Sasuke take him to the hospital just in case he had a concussion, Sasuke seemed to tune the blond out.

Naruto stopped in the middle of what he was saying when he noticed the Uchiha never responded or even acknowledged he was listening.

Sasuke was as unreadable as ever. That's an overstatement; he showed no apathy what so ever.

Naruto stared at him mouth agape, "Bastard! Do you not care your best friend might die of a concussion?"

The Uchiha remained indifferent.

Through much practice and a lot of determination after all these years, the raven had finally tuned the blonde out completely. That obnoxious, loud, blonde couldn't be heard anymore.

_'What could be more important than him? A ramen stand was far from where they were, so that couldn't be the case,'_ thought a baffled blonde.

"Sasuke teme! What are you thinking about?" Naruto was now staring at him like some difficult puzzle.

No response.

What went on inside an Uchiha's mind? Gah! Naruto didn't want to even think about it. Of course it would be of something sick and twisted. Maybe he thought of the disposal of his beloved ramen. Ramen? He waved that off. No one was as obsessed about ramen then the blonde was. He shooed the thoughts away.

Sasuke had a fixed gaze.

Naruto started contemplating as to what was going on inside of the Uchiha's mind. An idea occurred to him, what better way of spending the rest of the afternoon then trying to get the raven bastard's attention?

Naruto stood right in front of the Uchiha. Thinking he was bound to notice him when he was in his line of vision. Smiling to himself and giving himself a mental pat on the back for considering this, he looked at the raven.

Sasuke was still staring right ahead of him, as though looking through Naruto. Like the blond was invisible, or at the least bit transparent. Naruto contemplated whether Sasuke had some sort of X-Ray vision like that character in that movie he had seen the other day. Naruto snapped out of his rambling, he had a goal to accomplish today, and that was to make the one and only bastard tell him what he was thinking.

Naruto had tried being sweet, -or at least as sweet as he could be.- He tried the easy way, but now that was proving to be a bit of a problem. So Sasuke left him no choice. It was going to be the hard way.

Naruto had known Sasuke for some time now, wait that was an understatement; they had practically grown up together. He knew all the raven's secrets – or at least he thought he did— and all of the ravens ticks. The stuff he liked, and the stuff he didn't. And annoying and bothering people weren't one of them.

_'The raven brought this on himself,' _thought Naruto. If he wasn't going to tell him what he was thinking, the blonde was going to force it out of him.

"Sasuke, what are you thinking?" "What are you thinking bastard?" "What is it that you are thinking?" said Naruto repeatedly poking a certain raven incessantly on the forehead.

But the stubborn teme wouldn't budge. Naruto made a mental note that amateur works weren't going to cut it with the bastard.

"Come on Sasuke-bastard, just tell me what you're thinking." said Naruto in a monotone voice.

The raven never faltered his stare. He just kept looking right in front of him.

The blonde could feel his temple twitch, was the raven really going to play this game? Was he giving him the silent treatment? He hated the silent treatment. Sasuke was so going down.

Sasuke was trying to ignore Naruto and the blonde wasn't going to have it. It was out of the book. "_SASUKE!_" It would be unbearable for Sasuke to ignore him now, because Naruto was shaking him back and forth saying, "Bastard can you hear me?" Trying to stay calm — or at least what was left of the blondes sanity— "_Sasuke_" "_Sasuke!_" "_SASUKE-teme!_ Listen to me! Just tell me what you're thinking and this will all be over."

Naruto stopped what he was doing. He considered ripping out his hair at the moment. But restrained himself from doing so.

He was now staring holes into the raven's eyes while holding both sides of the Uchiha's head, trying to get in there somehow. It was a miracle Sasuke didn't just slap him right there and then, but his patience had to be running low.

He imagined firing a whole set of fireworks, and considered that wouldn't even get a blink out of the bastard.

He even thought that if it were possible to transform into a hot sexy girl of himself, to try to persuade the teme into telling him, Sasuke still wouldn't even budge or tell him even a clue to what he was thinking.

"Oh Come on! Give me a Break will you? You're worse than Shikamaru!"

"Sasuke!" the blonde wasn't going to let it pass, causing a ruckus and drawing attention.

Naruto just realized their faces were approximately only a few inches away, the slightest blush dusted his cheeks.

Naruto stared at Sasuke.

Sasuke never faltered his gaze.

"Ah! You're hopeless!" said the agitated blonde storming away.

"Yes, today was proving to be like any other day," thought Sasuke.

* * *

**~Lamisery**

**A/N****: **Alright finally finished with this one-shot. You guys never did find out what Sasuke was thinking *wink*. I bet you guys can guess. *cough* *wink* *cough*. Oh for the love of God, isn't it so obvious? Some 'SasuNaru' yaoi goodness, of course!

Ha-ha, alright, you guys can think it to be whatever you want. 'But we both know Naruto is on his mind all the time.' T_T 'I wanted that to rhyme. Better luck next time.' - Hah! I made that rhyme without intending to. xD


End file.
